Nobu
'Approval:' 6/15/13, 11 feats, Tobirama (v2.2) 'Nobu' Nobu is a ninja who was born in Kumogakure. His father was from Iwagakure, and a member of the Explosion Corps. His mother was mixed with Kumogakure and Sunagakure blood. Nobu, was given away for adoption and lived most of his life in Takigakure. He became a ninja for them, but defected years later. He is one of the few users of the Explosive Release, and is a taijutsu master. 'Appearance and Personality' ''"Live to fight. Fight to protect and fight to destroy." - Nobu's Ninja Way '''Appearance:' Nobu is a tall, dark skinned man with a Kumogakure complexion and hair color, which is dark grey. His eye color is gold. He is commonly seen in black robes of sorts and underneathe those close, he has a nice, muscular body, due to his mastery of taijutsu. He has a long scar going down his right eye, which was caused by a fight with Sejio-ro. Nobu is typically seen with a very Vegeta like smirk on his face. Personality: PRE TAKI ARC Nobu can be strange. He is normally cheerful, cracks jokes from time to time, and laughs a lot. However, his emotions tend to shift from abnormally excited, crazy and then happy again. This is due to the fact that all of his emotions were suppressed during his training in Takigakure. After he has been set free, he lets it all loose. Unfortunately, this means that his emotions change quickly. Nobu loves battles and the thrill of it, and become noticeably excited whenever he is in one, usually laughing. Once the fight is over, he usually returns to his normal self. When he is on duty, he becomes serious. Deep down, aside from his outward emotions, lies an intense hate for the higher ups of Takigakure, and their leader Chiari-ro. This makes Nobu eligible for the Trials of Hatred. Nobu has another trait not commonly seen, a willingness to party. Nobu has never successfully gotten completely drunk to his abnormally high tolerance for alcohol, and wishes to one day become completely wasted. TAKI ARC Nobu has his emotions now well stabilized, and has gained a nicer personality. He can still be cheerful, but is wary to the appearence of new people. Nobu no longer likes to prolong battles, and instead chooses to quickly overpower them, but still gets excited. A lot of Nobu's hatred is gone, replaced with a sense of duty. Nobu also has the ability to like somene. Fighting Style: Nobu has a unique fighting style of combining his taijutsu mastery and his Explosive Release. As opposed to most Explosive users, his explosions are made with his chakra, allowing him to make explosions any time. He usually beats the opponent down with his taijutsu and uses Explosions to finish them off. His trademark move is to grab the enemies face when they are tired, and blow their face off. Themes: Regular Theme: http://youtu.be/uw_oWl4C1wQ Ultimate Entrance Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=undOE4YhaBc Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHNMlmBg3VI Nobu's Anger: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDmEKOJRuJY Eight Gates Awakening: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIXKJco85Pc Eight Gates Battle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySXsFk3v-_E Ultimate Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLwMOfZk7XY Death Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bY5YevM_-o 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Earth Style Chakra ' '''Genin 2: Explosive Release ' 'Chunin: Taijutsu Specialist ' 'Jonin: N/A (Nuclear Release) ' 'S-Rank: N/A (Antimatter Spectre) ' 'Kage Rank: N/A (False Human) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 12 Banked feats: 0 Explosive Release Jutsu 3. Exploading Palm - The user can make a small explosion in the palm of their hand. Nobu uses this for hand-to-hand combat. (10 CP Regular. 30 CP Supercharged) 4. Explosive Blast - The user creats an explosion that is compressed into a long beam, fired at the enemy. (20 CP. 40 CP Supercharged.) 5. Landmine Fist - The user throws a punch againts the enemy. Once the fist connects, a large explosion spawns from the fist. The explosion is sent forward to prevent any debris from hitting the user, so only the one recieving the punch is hurt. (20 CP, 40 CP Supercharged)\ Taijutsu Specialist 6. Eight Gates (Gates 1-4) - '''The user has the ability to unlock the first 4 gates that limit their chakra network, in exchange for a vast increase in power. (10 CP per turn with a +3 increase of Strength and Speed) '''9. Eight Gates (Gates 5-7) - '''The user has the ability to unlock the gates 5-7 that limit their chakra network, in exchange for a vast increase in power. (20 CP per turn with a +5 increase in Strength and Speed) '''10. Spectre Wrath - A taijutsu based move. The user creates a gigantic amount of air pressure and forces it forward with a punch, creating a devastating blast that looks like this. When it hits, it creats a devastating concussive explosion, whos power can be felt very far away. (40 CP when not using 7th gate. 10 CP with 40 CP power when using 7th Gate.) 7. Poltergeist - '''A taijutsu based move. The user throws a punch, which causes a grand shockwave. In addition to catching fire, the force is sent forward as a blast that looks like this . (20 CP when not using Gates 4-7. 5 CP when using gates 4-7.) '''11. Haunting Dead - A taijutsu based move. The user can either throw a series of punches which causes a rapid fire burst of shockwaves catching on fire or they can hit an opponent close up, causing them to be hit by the full force of the shockwave inducing punches. The punch is almost instantanous. (40 CP when not using 8 Gates, 10 CP when using) Earth Release 12. Vibration Sensing - '''The user uses vibrations in the Earth to discover the location of his opponents. When using chakra, he can use it to help predict movements, but he must be barefoot. (10 CP for +8 Speed when dodging) Stat Feats 1. Stats (7 SP Points) 2. Stats (7 SP Points) 8. Stats (7 SP Points) '''Equipment *(3) Chakra Conducting Vambraces *(3) Military Rations Pill Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 28500 * Ryo left: 5000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 72' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Saturday' *'Total QP for the week: 3' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 6 QP: 20 ' Break the Smuggling Ring (3) The Voice (Part 1) (3) Flamboyant (3) Terror in Iwa (3) Roaches, Roaches, Roaches (4) The Trial (4) 'D-Rank: 28 QP: 27 ' A New Warrior (1) New Training (1) Training in the Forest (1) Reasons of Revenge (1) Sparring with Shoichi (1) The Return (1) By the Waterfall (1) Where we left off (1) A stroll (1) Explosions (1) Alone (1) Holla Holla Get Dolla (1) Everyday is Sparring day (1) Recovery (1) Power (1) Traveling Through The Land of Fire (1) The Performer (1) Just a little more... (1) The Gypsy Waltz (1) Confused (1) Proposition (1) Traveling Again (1) Cant Sleep... (0) Meeting of Powers (1) Vermin (1) Out on a trip (1) Catching Up (1) Training (1) Information (1) Some time alone (1) 'Raids: 0 ' '''PVP Fights: 3 QP: 4 Nobu (The Walking Bomb) vs Taro (Malevolant Sound User) (2) Nobu (The Walking Bomb) vs Haiyoku (Shark User) (2) Nobu (The Walking Bomb) vs Haiyoku (0) Other: 3 QP: 3 ''' The World of Nobu (Part 1) (1) The World of Nobu (Part 2) (1) The World of Nobu (Part 3) (1) '''Overseen Missions: 12 QP: 15 Fire, yeah! (0) I Think Im A Clone Now (0) Turned Against Each Other (2) Where is he?! (2) Nightmares (1) Moderators... (2) Oh, Big Boy (2) Nightman (2) Void (2) Drifter (2) Fusion Reborn (1) Evil Nobu Returns! (1) 'Related Characters and NPCs' Celeste (PC) Nobu's girlfriend. He and her share mutual feelings, and a good relationship. Nobu is socially clueless, so Celeste commonly helps him out. Haiyoku Monigetsu (PC) He was once Nobu's apprentice, but Nobu wishes him to gain power in the same way he did, by bitterness and hate. But Haiyoku commited suicide trying to kill Nobu, which Nobu continues to look down on him for. Levi Yuki (PC) Though Nobu and Levi have tension between them, Nobu trusts Levi enough to guard his confidential information. Nobu sees him as a powerful ally in Takigakure's destruction. Taro (PC) There has always been tension and animosity between the two. Taro looks down on Nobu and Nobu views him as nothing but a beast, and will eventually be put down. But recently, after Nobu defeats Taro, he has gained some respect for him, as he gave him the toughest fight of his life. But Nobu still views Taro as nothing but an evil beast. They will most certainly end up trying to kill one another. Nui Uchiha (PC) Nobu has a great amount of respect and admiration towards Nui, due to her massive strength, and hopes to be friends with her. Emiri-ro (NPC) Emiri-ro was once his master after she recruited him againts Chiari-ro, but she did not hear from him when Nobu decided he would defect againts all of Takigakure. After Chiari-ro died, she joined Nobu againts his son, Sejio-ro. Nobu and her are on tension between each other, as they both want different things at the end of Takigakure. Minawa Haruo (NPC) Minawa Haruo, a long time ago, saved the life of Nobu during a mission. Since then, Nobu researched him and has looked up to him. When Minawa died, Nobu was sent to figure out why he died, and was visited by Minawa's spirit. Minawa convinced him to make his own destiny and role. Nobu follows in Minawa's footsteps, hoping to bring peace to Takigakure. Shoichi Otomaru (NPC) Once a comrade of Nobu and Minawa, Shoichi wanted to help the both of them achieve their goals with Takigakure. Nobu viewed him in high esteem, even when Shoichi left. Amaya Hozuki (PC) A shy girl that once joined Nobu againts the struggle of Takigakure. But recently, she left him to pursue her affections for another named Kaito. Nobu harbored no ill feelings, but views her as less of a person and less then him. But that changed after he fought her. She displayed good strength and he respected her. Arya Munigora (PC) They have a battle based friendship, being on equal levels of skill, and they both have mutual respect for one another. It has grown further upon the Chunin exams and Nobu views her in extremely high esteem. 'History and Story' PRE GENIN Nobu was born between a Kumo native and an Iwa native, which gave him the Explosive Release. However, the two were unfit to have a child and left him in the land of the Waterfall. Nobu was taken and raised by a farm family. For many years of his young life, Nobu farmed to help his families living, until Taki-nin came to their door. Recognizing that he was different, they kidnapped him and killed his adoptive parents to shut them up. For many years of his life, he was forced to undergo mental torture and physical training to become another brainwashed secret soldier, like his peers. However, Nobu instead became sadistic and was starting a growing hatred with Takigakure even more. However, he kept his hatred in and continued to work with them. A day came where the soldiers had to prove their abilities. They all had to fight againts Emiri-ro. Many lost and many died, but only one remained standing, Nobu, who at the time, unlocked his explosive release. This made Emiri take him under her wing and train him herself. Using this, Nobu was able to regain a regular personality, and actually realised that not all people of Taki are bad. Emiri then introduced him to Sejio-ro, who told him that he plans to make Taki free from what hes experienced. Nobu was convinced and he joined Sejio's cause, redirecting his hate to Chiari and the higher ups of Taki. Nobu, later in his life, was saved by Minawa Haruo during a mission and since then he has looked up to him. GENIN Upon the death of Minawa Haruo, Emiri-ro called him over. She said that Minawa died, and they want him to figure out why. Nobu goes to the grave of Minawa and meets with Shoichi and Levi, who explain to him what happened. However, Shoichi begins to tell him that all of the Ro family is corrupt, not just their father. Before Nobu can confront them, he recieves a vision of all of Minawa Haruo's memories. Then he sees the dead spirit of Minawa Haruo. They converse and Minawa tells him the truth, and Nobu finds a new purpose. To create his own. Nobu decides he wants to defend the world from Takigakure. After getting to know many people around, and training hard, Nobu improves his abilities. His ally, Shoichi Otomaru, finds that he has located a member of his clan, and will be replacing himself with another named Amaya Hozuki. With the two of them living in the land of fire, they develope a strange relationship. One day, the two of them go for a walk, but they are intercepted by Jenifaru-ro. The two of them fight her, but are quickly defeated. After Jenifaru leaves, Nobu heals himself in a Konoha hospital. Afterwards, Amaya and Nobu have developed and akward but interesting relationship. With Nobu going on several missions, he has gained much more strength and jutsu. He has developed an alliance with Levi Yuki and Taro from Otogakure for assistance in bringing down Chiari-ro. Later on, he was confronted by Taro who wished to test his strength, since Nobu looked up to Minawa Haruo. The two fought in a grand battle, with Nobu ending up the victor. Nobu refrained from killing Taro and left to go treat his wounds. Nobu, feeling confident in his power, applied for the Chunin Exams, and went to sleep. One day, he woke up and found himself in a cavern with his new teammates. Together, they all escaped the cavern and were promoted to Chunin. CHUNIN After Nobu finally finished his Chunin exams, he returned to his home and meditated. It was then that he learned the power to unlock his 8 gates. Nobu with a newfound power, has begun to travel a lot more. He made it to Kumo and ran into Amaya, Kazuki, Ty, and Kaito. Nobu recognised the demon inside of her, and openly challenged her to bring it out. Amaya, furious, succumbed to the demons power and prepared to fight him. Nobu released the 2nd Gate and prepared to defeate Amaya, but the demon decided not to fight, disspearing. Nobu, dissatisfied, left the area. He later encountered Ty Nara, and the two conversed about possibly joining up againts Amaya, as her demon is very dangerous. Nobu says that it wouldnt be hard for him to kill all of them, but decides to himself it was a fight Ty had to do. Nobu one day was visited by his new friend Mentsuyu and Takumi Hyuga, until all of the sudden, he was visited by Emiri-ro. She questioned him as to why he deserts them and he tried to convince her to join his side, but in her confusion she attacked him. They tried to fight her off, but failed. Emiri finally decided to leave and declared that Nobu was an enemy of Takigakure. Nobu then realised he cant defeat them all alone, and that he needed allies. Takumi said that he would be able to arrange that he join the Explosive Corps of Iwagakure for the time being, and Nobu realised this was a golden opportunity. He agreed and Mentsuyu said that he wanted to become a mercenary as well. When Nobu prepared to leave, he was attacked by the clone of Minawa Haruo. The two fought bravely, and finally Minawa left, saying it wont be long before Nobu kills him. Days past, and Nobu moved to Iwagakure. Nobu then took an apprentice, beating him up and then taking him to a hospital. Nobu began to slowly realise that one day, he may inherit Takigakure himself. He travels around a lot still, hoping to bring more people into his resistance. After an argument and thinking, Nobu decided to release Haiyoku as his apprentice, in order to help Haiyoku gain power. Nobu later encountered him and the two fought again, with Nobu being the victor. When Nobu tried to discuss stradegy with Celeste and Levi, he interrupted. Nobu almost killed Haiyoku, but was intercepted by Ken Uchiha and Tiburan. Haiyoku then decided to try and suicide attack Nobu, but Nobu was far too quick and dodged the attack, resulting in Haiyoku's death. Nobu decided that he would no longer hesistate to kill if it was for the greater good. Nobu later become Celeste's boyfriend. Category:Character Category:Takigakure Category:Iwagakure